farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Luxan
Luxans are large bipeds; males are typically six to seven feet tall. They have protruding brow ridges that extend around to the sides of the head, shell- or plate-covered noses, long chins that come to a point (males only), and approximately eight tentacles (called "tenkas") that hang down from the back of the head. The tenkas have no muscular function but are sensitive to pleasure and pain. Males are bald but have beards that run from beside their noses to above the area where ears would be. Mustache-like portions of the beard hang down to the chest and are braided. The exposed skin of the chin and head is often tattooed. Chin tattoos may denote military rank. Luxans have an excellent sense of smell. They also have prehensile tongues that can extend several feet either to grab objects or to deliver an adaptive venom which stuns but does not kill the victim. Luxans have two hearts. They can safely survive in the vacuum of space for a quarter of an arn. When they are injured, a Luxan's blood runs reddish-black. In order to heal, the wounded area must be deliberately hit or squeezed immediately to increase the bleeding until the dark blood starts to run clear. If this is not done, the toxicity of the dark blood can kill the individual. This "black blood" response is much like an infected wound humans may experience. Draining the black blood is akin to draining the pus. Some Luxans, when provoked to anger, enter a state called hyper-rage in which they become uncontrollably violent. Hyper-Rage ends only by killing or breaking something (or someone) or, in rare instances, by dissipation over a long period of time. Luxans who experience Hyper-Rage often suffer blackouts and cannot recall their violent actions. Luxans participate in a dating/mating ritual known as the Luxan Chase. The Luxan Chase seems to involve the male courting the female. The entire process can be completed in about twelve arns. Luxan spiritual or religious leaders are known as Oricans. They are seekers of truth and are capable of some sorts of magic. This magic ability dissipates with age and vitality. It is also possible for an Orican to restore its youth and vitality by absorbing the life of a living being at the cost of its life. Orican magic abilities include (but are not limited to) telekinesis, empathy/telepathy, draining life to absorb, and healing by giving personal life-force. As a warrior culture, Luxans have a fierce code of honor which includes refusal to deceive an opponent, refusal to abandon an ally, and allowance of retribution for aggression against an ally. It is probably because of this warrior nature that they have no word in their language for 'suicide'. Luxans have been blood allies with the Ilanics for a thousand cycles; three cycles before Moya's escape from Peacekeeper custody, Luxans started providing aid to the Ilanics in their latest war with the Scorvians. Through the efforts of Peacekeeper Commandant Mele-On Grayza, the Peacekeepers and the Luxan worlds recently entered into a defense agreement to present the largest possible show of strength in peace negotiations with the Scarrans. Unbeknownst to the Luxans, Grayza, in secret talks with Scarran War Minister Ahkna, traded away the Luxan territories to the Scarrans for the disputed sectors of the Uncharted Territories, defined as everywhere beyond the Kellek Nebula. The Scarrans have long coveted the resources of the wealthy Luxan worlds, and the Peacekeepers have wanted the expansion room of the Uncharted Territories. The peace accord may be in jeopardy in light of recent events at the Scarran base on Katratzi, and the status of the Luxan worlds is unknown. Luxans do not often apologize. Pilot brought this up with Ka D'Argo noting that "I also know that Luxans are not given to apologies." D'Argo did apologize to Pilot for his actions by constructing a shilquen for him. ("DNA Mad Scientist") Category:Species